Against the Odds
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: In New York, the flu has only just hit. There are only a few cases and almost no one knows about it yet. But soon it hits hard, especially in one of the cities near the edge of the state. Several people who barely knew each other before will now have to learn to act as a team in order to live through this crisis. !WARNING! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: ****Here's the first chapter of the Left 4 Dead fanfiction I said I was going to write. I'm sure a lot of you have been anticipating it. Well, here you go. This is just the prologue, right before the infection starts. It'll introduce the characters, including ones I've accepted from my OC acceptance story. Credit will be given in the second note at the bottom. Characters can still be created and introduced later in the story as people they meet along the way to where they're going. So if you still want to add an OC, go to my OC story and leave me a sheet. And thanks to all the people who already gave me sheets.**  


**Ellis: 'Ey, Nick. You think that girl's right in the head? I mean, she's kinda completely changin' the plot for our game.**

**Nick: You know, Ellis, I don't really care. She doesn't own us anyway.**

**Me: Would you quite talking about me like I'm not here? It's really rude. *turns away and crosses arms***

* * *

At a university in New York, a lot of students were outside. They seemed to be taking breaks from classes or studying. Two of them in particular were very close. The two men were studying with each other, lying close to each other as they did.

One of them was almost six feet tall and was kind of lean. He had pale skin, which was why they sat in the shade. His eyes were blue, which matched the streaks in his hair. His hair was straight, reaching to the middle of his back.

His left ear was pierced twine in the cartilage, both gold rings. Around his neck were two necklaces. One was a locket which held a picture of the man next to him, his fiancé. The other was a silver chain holding a gold ring, his wedding ring. His fiancé had a silver one. He also wore a black shirt that was tight on him with a black jacket over it and blue skinny jeans. A pair of sneakers cover his feet as well.

As he was reading, his fiancé stood up, causing him to turn and look. "Something wrong Leo?" He asked him.

"Why don't we take a break and go get something to eat?" Leo suggested to him," We can go to that new restaurant. It's not too far so we could walk. Come on, Johnny."

"Alright," Johnny smiled getting up," I could go for some food." He put his book in his bag and they started walking down the road. They passed by an airport as they walked, one of the plains coming in as they passed.

Inside, two boys ran through the airport, one leading the other by his wrist. They were identical twins, both looking the same in most ways. Both of them were the same height, standing at five feet, eight inches and they were both very lean. They shared the same pail skin tone and almost the same hair style and color as well. Light gray hair, slightly messy, just one had hair an inch longer than the other.

The one with the longer hair was also the one leading. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with blue jeans. He also had on a pair of sneakers white in color. Around his neck, there was a silver chain. It held a small pendant with a yin yang symbol on it. His dark blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a safe path for his brother.

The other one was wearing a crimson colored t-shirt. Over the teacher was a gray jacket, slightly darker than his hair. Black jeans covered his legs, also partially covering the black gym shoes on his feet. Around his neck was a worn brown string holding a shark's tooth. His eyes had no color, just a slight gray tint. He was blind.

They were supposed to be picking up their sister, Lin, the three of them actually being triplets. It was the first time she'd come home from college in a year. She was coming home for her spring break.

"Shiru, you need to slow down!" The blind one shouted at his brother," You know I hate running through crowds! I always end up running into someone!"

"It's your fault," the other called back to him," We were late because you didn't want to take the bus. I can't believe you still won't go in any type of vehicle. Seriously, Kai, when are you going to grow up?"

"I'm blind," Kai said," I hate transportation because might end up at the wrong place and then I'd get lost. Besides, I'm grown up enough."

"That's why you still pick fights when you're twenty four years old?" Shiru commented on his brothers actions. Kai just sighed and ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry," Kai shouted back to the person.

He'd bumped into a girl just coming out of a terminal. She'd promised her little sister a trip to New York and they had finally arrived. She'd even taken a bit of time out of work to come here. Her sister then pulled out of her hand and started running around.

"Don't go off too far, Will," she warned her sister.

The little girl was just as energetic as she is at times. She took her cellphone out of the pocket of her blue jeans. They were partially covered by her rubber boots. Her cream shirt was made of a rather thin material and a few people stared.

She rolled her green eyes, which had a mixture of brown in them. They partially matched her skin tone, which was tan and had a few freckles dotted across it. She ran her fingers through her curly and messy red hair, tied back in a ponytail reaching to the middle of her back.

The slender girl finished sending a message to a friend, then chased after her sister. She was almost three feet taller at five and a half feet tall, so she caught the little girl easily.

"Jes, let me go!" The little girl was giggling as she said that.

"No way," she told her sister, laughing a bit herself," Not until we're at the hotel."

"But Jezebelle," the little girl started to complain.

"Not another word," she said," You promised me that you wouldn't run around until we got there." They then got in a taxi and headed off, getting behind a black car heading the same way.

Inside the car was a kind of tall muscled man driving with a girl next to him. He wore a black hoodie with blue on it, the hood down. Underneath, you could barely see the white t-shirt he had on. He also had on ripped jeans, a light blue, and red sneakers over his feet.

His tan skin almost matched his hair, which was up in short spikes. His eyes, one bright green and the other dark blue, were glued to the road. He only took them off for less than a second to look over at the sleeping girl.

It was his sister, who had called him up and asked him to pick her up and take her to his place. She'd been living with her boyfriend up to that point and he had no idea what happened, but she apparently didn't want to be there anymore. She then stirred and woke up.

"Mitch, are we there yet?" She asked her brother in a groggy voice.

"Not yet, Debra," Mitch smiled at his sister," We're almost there though. Just a few more minutes."

"Alright," Debra smiled back, stretching a bit after her nap. Mitch then turned into a residential and continued down the road. As he passed by one of the driveways, he nearly ran into a car backing out, but both stopped before impact. Mitch sighed and went around the car after that.

The other car had two women and a teen boy in it. "Damn," one them swore under her breath as they almost hit another car," You see? I told you you weren't ready to drive yet and you almost got us in an accident."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" the teen asked," Stay holed up in my room with you two for the rest of my life?"

"Andy's right, Ave," the woman in the back seat commented.

"Just... not today, please?" Avery was almost pleading.

"Alright," Andy sighed, giving up and pulling the car back into the garage of the apartment complex," I'm going to drive with mom though. I don't want you in the car if your going to act like this."

"That too," Avery commented," Why do you call her mom and me Ave? We're both your moms." As she said this, she got out of the car and it was easier to see her.

She was five feet and ten inches tall and rather skinny. She was rather flat chested and often was mistaken for a man, which she didn't like. Her hair was dyed purple and it reached just past her chin in a messy hair style. Her light skin was flushed in the sunlight and heat of spring. Her right eye was covered by a white eye bandage, the other holding a light blue color.

Her ears were pierced with several different studs and hoops. Her left ear also had an industrial bar through it. Her shirt was striped with rainbow colors, a white stripe in between each. She also had on blue jeans and black boots reaching half way up her shins.

"Not listening anymore," Andy kept walking to the house.

"Is it me, Jane?" she asked the other woman getting out of the car," Does he just not like me? I'm trying my best. He knows that. Why does it seem like he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, honey," Jane reassured her," He just doesn't want you watching over his shoulder at all times. You knew the day he would grow up was coming. You just have to let it happen."

"I know, it's just so hard," Avery sighed," I mean, I still remember the day we brought him home like it was yesterday, only three years old. Now he's sixteen and he's learning how to drive. I wish to he didn't have to grow up sometimes."

Jane then kissed Avery and told her," I do too, but it's not something we can stop. Everyone grows up eventually. Now, let's go inside."

She led Avery into the apartment and waved to a couple walking by as she did. The girl who'd just come down the street waved back, smiling a bit as she did.

She was a few inches over five feet and was a good weight. She looked rather young, about high school age. Her skin was very pale, flushing a bit red in the sun, as they'd been walking for awhile now. Her eyes were a brown color, which was a bit darker than her hair. Her hair was a a dark dirty blonde color, almost brown. Her thick hair was parted to the side, causing it to become kind of wavy. It reached her shoulders, but it was tied up right now, making it a bit shorter.

She wore a Zelda t-shirt with a black jacket, partially covering the scar on her shoulder. She also wore jeans that were baggy on her along with trainers that had Legend of Zelda on them as well.

She looked over at the boy next to her, smiling a bit, thinking about how she'd practically given up before she met him. He looked over then asked," Is something wrong Chrissy?"

"No, just thinking," she answered and they continued walking, passing by another house where a girl was coming out just as they passed by.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out for awhile with Nick," she had a slight country accent when she spoke. She didn't wait for a reply and head to her car. She was an average weight for a girl just a little over five feet tall.

Her hair was light blond, almost white in color. Her bangs swept over the left side of her forehead and her hair reached far down her back. She had a small red bow in her hair as well. Her eyes were the color of the sky near the pupil, then turned the color of ocean water near the iris. She had very light, pale skin as well, which got easily burned.

She was wearing a red tank top with a cropped jacket over it, black in color. Her plaid skirt had a red and black pattern and matched well with her dark gray leggings underneath. Her feet were covered by a pair of white converse reaching her knees.

She had hair ties on her wrists as well, worn like bracelets. They partially hid the scars on her wrists. She had a black bracelet with silver spikes as well. In her lips were two snake bite piercings. She also had gauged earrings in her ears.

"Just be careful Tori," her parents shouted out the door for her to hear. Nick arrived in his car shortly after. She smiled and got in the car. He took her to the movie theater to see one of the newest movies. They just got in as another person got out of the theater next door.

She was average height, but had a little bit of weight on her. Her skin was light brown and her eyes were a pretty dark brown color. Her hair was black, but looked brown in the light. It reached her shoulders and she had it tied back with a scarf, her bangs swept over her right eye. There was also a small freckle under her lip.

She was wearing a short sleeved hoodie in black with gold designs over it. Underneath, she had on a white long sleeved shirt and her faded blue jeans were partially covered by it. The jeans were held up by a white belt with star designs and her boots were a dark color. She also had on a class ring with her birthstone from when she graduated high school.

"God, that was such a cheesy movie," she said to the older man with her," I mean, seriously. It's not that easy to kill a zombie. Isn't it beheading or something according to myth?"

"I have no idea, Ciarra," he said," Does it look like I study the myths of zombies?"

"You don't have to be rude," Ciarra looked at him a bit angrily," You are my brother. You could be nice to me."

"I was only joking," he smiled," You take things too literally sometimes. Lighten up a bit."

The two of them then left the theater in the mall to head to their car. They passed by a shop with a man inside who seemed to be getting a few stares from the people around him. He was was tall and very large, all of his weight being in his muscles. He almost looked like a professional body builder.

He had a dark tan from being out in the sun too much. His hair was a straight as it could get, reaching down to his shoulders. It was also a jet black color. His eyes were chestnut brown, also having a serious look to them. His left eye had a scar that went over it, but there appeared to be no damage to the eye. The scar started at his forehead and ended by his mouth. He wore a white tank top. The pattern on his fatigue pants was dessert camouflage. He had on combat boots as well.

He was in the store with his girlfriend, Jessica. The pink walls of the store around him just made him look more out of place.

"Can we leave soon?" He asked his girlfriend.

"In a bit, Jacob," she smiled as she continued looking," I did tell you that you could wait outside the store."

He continued to wait and they eventually left. He was happy that he was finally able to leave the girly store, even if he didn't mind being there with her. Jessica went into another store, as he waited outside this time. She found something she liked, but it didn't have a tag.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" She was asking one of the workers.

The girl turned around and said with a smile," That shirt is fourteen ninety-nine." The girl then returned to her folding. It was near the end of her shift and she was waiting for her father to arrive before she clocked out.

A small man then came into the store. He looked no older than ten years old. He had blonde hair that was a bit spike near the bottom in the back and straight in the front. His eyes were emerald green, which seemed to go well with his light skin. He was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck that was almost red in color along with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Another member of staff came up. "Oh, hello, Hilario," she smiled," Came to pick up Armony again?" He just nodded and she went off.

A few moments later, the girl who was folding came over. "Dad!" She smiled and hugged him, actually having to get down to do so," Just let me clock out and we can leave."

"Alright," he said, even his voice sounding young," I'll be waiting for you."

She then ran off. He stood there waiting, thinking about how glad he was she didn't remember what happened to her. It was long in the past anyway. It happened fourteen years ago, when he was twenty four. Why should he have to worry about it now?

The girl came back then and they headed out of the mall. They left and then headed to their car. There was a couple other people waiting out there.

He was kind of tall, a bit over six feet, and a bit skinny for his height. He was still muscled thanks to his days in the army. He also kept the buzz cut from the army, which actually looked good with his dirty blonde hair. His light skin just made him look paler under the sun, but his bright green eyes shone in the light.

He was wearing a short-sleeved polo with carpenter jeans. The jeans were held up by a belt made out of snake skin. The jeans matched his boots, which were worker boots. On his right hand, one ring sat on his ring finger. The other hand held two rings on his index and middle finger.

A girl then came out of the mall and over to him. "What took you so long?" He asked the younger girl.

"Don't antagonize me, Josh," she said," We are family. You didn't have to sit outside either. That was your choice. I got what I needed, so thanks for taking me. You know I wouldn't have asked if my car hadn't broken down."

"Yeah, I know," Josh said," Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"I guess I'd be out of luck or I'd take the bus," she answered," This is New York. It's a big place."

They then went to their car, leaving behind the other person there. He was rather tall and well built with muscles from working out. He was smoking a cigarette outside, not being able to smoke in the mall. He took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled, the smoke spiraling around him.

He had dark tan skin, almost brown. His hair was jet black in a short messy hairstyle. It was swept over to the right side a bit. His eyes were a caramel color. He had a scar across his neck that looked like he'd been choked by barbed wire. His dad had actually given it to him by doing so. He also had a tattoo all across his left arm of a red dragon, the tail at his shoulder and the head at his wrist. His right arm held scars from burns.

He was wearing a black tank top with a pocket on the front. He had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans. The jeans were partially stuffed into his black combat boots. He had a few loop ring piercings on the edge of his right ear and an industrial bar through his left ear. His lip was pierced with a hoop as well. There was also a gold wedding band on his right ring finger.

He also had on dog tags from when he was in the army. He only went for a year before he was honorably discharged due to injuries. His body had been badly burned in an explosion that he took to try and save his team. It burned most of his chest, back and right arm and leg. One of the dog tags was on a silver chain around his neck, that was his. The other five were on a shorter chain around his wrist. It was the tags of his teammates who all died, even with his sacrifice.

A woman then yelled from behind him. "Put that cigarette out now!" she yelled at him as she saw him with it," You know I hate it when you smoke, Rhys!"

"Jeez, calm down, Lea," he laughed a bit and smiled," You know why I picked up the habit." He grabbed the dog tag around his neck. The cigarettes helped ease the pain when he remembered that night.

"I don't care!" She shouted again," Put it out! You want to teach that habit to your child?"

Rhys was a bit surprised that she attacked him like that. He knew she was right. "Hey, the kid hasn't even been born yet," he said," I still have six months to quite. You don't have to worry so much. I promised I would quite by the time our child was born and I plan to keep it." With that comment, he threw the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with his boot.

"You better," she still seemed annoyed," I can't believe you still even have that nasty habit. You know I hate it."

"But you love me too much to leave me," he smiled and held her, his face inches away from hers and his hands on her stomach," Besides, you loved me enough to want to have a child with me. Now, why don't we go home?"

She just nodded and they both left the area to head home.

* * *

**So, this introduces and describes every character I'm using in this story. This is just the prologue. The action is going to start next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, that's a promise. So please review. Sorry to the people who's characters I didn't use. I didn't want too many people, so I had to start cutting people out. Again, I'm very sorry. Also, some scars aren't mentioned. I'm adding them later because there was no set time to when they got the scar. It will be added after they're attacked.  
**

**Credit where credit is due:**

******Deadly-Ace-of-Spades, Icy Phoenyx Vyxen, Francis-kiana Jones, Jalos, bob the kraken, WheepingWillow11, The Father Confessor, Asayo**

**Thank you for all your help in creating characters! I couldn't have done this without you guys! ^.^**


End file.
